


The Wrath of the DragonWolf

by Lord_Ragnar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Jon Snow, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Jon Snow, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Ragnar/pseuds/Lord_Ragnar
Summary: Jon and Daenerys' met and fell in love in Pentos, when he was just a bastard with no name and she a kingdomless princess.Now years later, legitimized by his brother and a king in his own right, Jon returns to Daenerys on Dragonstone, but when Jon discovers a secret of Daenerys' his anger boils over.Will they ever reconcile? Or will the realm tremble before the Wrath of the Dragonwolf?(Update: people were saying Jon was racist in this so I went back and read and yeah, it was. So I changed it)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So This is the first fic I've published. I've written things before, hell I have whole stories just sitting in my google drive. Several Jonerys things, a few CW Arrowverse fics, and even an original series. But I've always thought myself a poor writer so I never posted, but we all judge ourselves worse than we are, or so they say. I guess time will tell.
> 
> Also I want to thank Targaryen92 and Longclaw_1_6 for inspiring this. I was reading their fics where Jon and Daenerys met in Pentos and really liked the premise and decided to use it when this popped into my head. Also, Lyanna is alive bc I just hate Jon never meeting his mother, sue me lol. 
> 
> Anyway I guess comment and give me an idea how this is and if I should continue.

Jon had returned to the ship angrier than his men had ever seen him and ordered they set sail for White Harbor at once.

As he sat in his cabin, head in his hands at the thought of what he was about to do, he remembered the events that had led him to this, the events that had left him no recourse, but war.

Jon had walked into the throne room on Dragonstone trying to reign in his excitement, he was finally going to see her again, finally see Dany. His Dany. Only this time, there would be no Viserys Targaryen, no Ned Stark, and no Khal Drogo to stand in their way. The other difference was he was going not as Jon Snow, but Jon Stark, as he was legitimized in his brother's will.

Jon and Dany had met in Pentos, when Ned Stark had been there to arrange a trade agreement with the city. It was a chance meeting, but in both of their eyes, one fate had planned. They had fallen in love within days, but with Lord Stark returning to Winterfell, and Viserys' plans for Dany, their time had come to an end. Because of this Jon developed a deep rooted hatred for Drogo and a distrust of dothraki in general. Drogo had stolen the one good thing to ever happen to him, and he could do nothing about it, thus his rage grew and grew with no outlet, it was coming to a boil. Now though, he was here, finally going to see her again, and maybe, just maybe, he could finally let go of the rage and heal from his own death at the hands of the Night's Watch traitors.

Jon entered the throne room with Ser Davos to his right. She sat on the throne, smiling down at him. Before he could really admire her a young woman stepped forward and began to speak

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Rightful Queen of the Andals, Rhyonar, and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Mother of Dragons, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains."

Daenerys looked down at him with a teasing/challenging grin which Jon returned as Ser Davos stepped forward

"I present to you, His Grace Jon Stark, Second Of His Name, by election and by conquest, King In The North, The Vale and Beyond-The-Wall, King of Winter and the First Men, The Resurrected, The White Wolf of Winterfell, Bane and Destroyer of House Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Protector of the Northern Realm."

Daenerys had a proud smile on her face as she listened with rapt attention to his many titles, many of which shocked both Lord Tyrion and the woman who had clearly expected Daenerys titles to dwarf his own. 

"Well met your grace" Daenerys began, still smiling "Welcome to Dragonstone. It pleases me that you accepted my invitation. However, unless I'm mistaken Torrhen Stark's oath to Aegon the Conqueror was in perpetuity, so I assume you are here to bend the knee?"

Jon smirked "No your grace I'm not. Torrhen Stark bent the knee, and we were loyal to the Targaryen's. That all changed the day your father Aerys II, the Mad King, burned Brandon and Rickard Stark alive for committing no crime. He laughed as they screamed. House Targaryen burned the loyalty of the North that day. And the Lannisters ended any loyalty to the Iron Throne when they executed my father for simple telling the truth about the bastard Joffrey Waters. When they had my sister Sansa stripped and beaten in front of the entire court every time King Robb beat them in battle. If that wasn't enough, they orchestrated the Red Wedding, and in so doing, are responsible for the deaths of my brother King Robb Stark, my stepmother Lady Catelyn Stark, my brother's wife Talisa Stark, and their unborn child as well as thousands of loyal northerners, all under guest rights! The North will never bow to the Iron Throne again. I am more than willing to form an alliance to slaughter the Lannisters, but the North and Vale are independent"

Daenerys had listened in shock as Jon not only refused to bend the knee, but then listed the many wrongs against House Stark and the North. She was sick to her stomach at what had befallen the North and the Northern great house that had ruled for over 8,000 years. She turned to a pale Tyrion "is what he said true?" 

"Every word" Tyrion whispered. 

"I am truly sorry for what has happened to your family, and your people. My father was an evil man, and I formally apologise on behalf of House Targaryen for the atrocities he committed against your family" 

"I do the same for what my own family has done" Tyrion cut in sadly 

Jon smiled "I thank you for that, but it does not undo the wrongs your families have done to mine. The North Remembers, we do not forgive, we do not forget. Neither of you are to blame for the sins of your families, but their actions did cost you any chance at earning the loyalty of the North"

Dany smiled "Leave us, I would speak to the King in the North alone" Everyone quickly filed out of the room. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes, right as Dany kissed him. Jon moaned into her mouth, how he had missed her taste, the feel of her soft lips against his own. He basked in it before she pulled back "I've missed you my love" Dany said softly. Come, let us walk. It seems there is much we should discuss.

Jon and Dany walked for hours, discussing a wide range of topics, from their respective journeys, to the current state of the seven Kingdoms. They had just rounded a corner when suddenly she stopped, turned to him and beamed a smile as she spoke "Marry me. Let us have what we should have had all those years ago, let us sit the Iron Throne together, as King and Queen, as Husband and Wife" 

Jon was speechless but before he could answer a screech of "Mother!" hit his ears and two blurs blew past him and into her arms. A young boy and girl, both with Daenerys silver hair and Dothraki features. Jon's blood ran cold and he stepped back, anger only matched by his hatred of Khal Drogo ran through him as he stared at them. 

Dany noticed his shock and her voice trembled as she spoke "Jon... my love, meet Aerion and Rhaenys, my children" 

Silence filled the room as Jon barely managed to restrain his rage as he spoke in the coldest voice Dany had ever heard "may we speak in private your grace?" Dany nodded and sent Aerion and Rhaenys to play as she and Jon stepped into an empty room 

"Jon...I know your upset-" "upset?" Jon laughed "yes but not for the reason you think. It's not that you have children from someone else that bothers me" 

Dany looked confused "then why-" "because they're rape children" Jon spat "if they were from some sellsword of something that you willingly took to bed I would be ok with it and could love them as my own. But they're that raping monster's spawn! And if you think that I'll help you put the living proof of the rape of the woman I love on the throne, that I'll let anyone with even a drop of the putrid blood of that raping cunt put one foot in the North, you couldn't be more wrong. I would sooner die than help them sit that throne after you. Therefore I'm going back North" 

Daenerys' felt the room close in on her as her chest tightened painfully. This couldn't be happening, not now, fate would not be so cruel as to finally give the love of her life back just to take him away again. She could do nothing but listen in horror, tears running down her full cheeks as he continued "-Take your Kingdoms as you please, but if you try and take the North, we will fight to the last man, we will burn our own keeps before we allow his children to step foot in them. I will always love you Daenerys, but I cannot help you put them on the throne. Goodbye Dany" and with that he spun around and stalked off leaving a shell shocked and sobbing Daenerys in his wake.

The next morning Daenerys sadly shuffled into the room of the painted table where Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, and the truth she didn't get to tell Jon, his mother Lyanna Stark, were waiting. Unable to bring herself to look regal she entered with her head hung low, she silently took a seat and steeled herself for the meeting to come.

"Your grace pardon me but may I ask where the King in the North is? I assumed he would be here for negotiations" Tyrion enquired 

Daenerys sighed and in a croaking voice replied "Jon has sailed for White Harbor, he left last night" Varys' eyes widened while Missandei and Tyrion gasped, and Lyanna looked crushed at missing the chance to finally meet her son.

"Your grace ...may I ask why he left?" Missandei softly asked, knowing that this was a painful subject for the queen

"To answer that, I need to explain how he and I met. You see, when I was still in Pentos with Viserys, Ned Stark and Jon came to work out a trade deal with the city. And during that time I stumbled into the love of my life. But Viserys came between us and sold me to Drogo. When I told Jon...he was crushed. He said I was the one good thing that ever happened to him in his shit existence-" Lyanna gave a pained whimper at that as Dany continued "and he cursed Viserys and Drogo countless times. He has a hatred for Drogo even more than he hates Lannisters or Frey's of Bolton's. Now as for why he left...he and I had just started discussing the possibility of marriage.. when Aerion and Rhaenys came in" 

Tyrion grimaced and Missandei bowed her head in mourning for what came next "he said that it wasn't the fact that they weren't his, if it was just that he would love them as his own and be done with it, but because they are half Drogo, the sight of them both enrages and sickens him. He loves me with everything he is, he said so himself. But he cannot allow in his words, the living proof of Drogo raping the woman he loves, to rule Westeros and especially the North. He said he would order the North to burn their own keeps before letting that happen. And then he repeated he loved me, and left. The worst part is I'm not even angry. Because I understand, if it had been the other way around, if he was forced to marry and have children with a Dothraki woman, I would've probably felt the same way. I didn't even get to tell him the truth of who he was, it just didn't come up before the children came between us"

The room was silent, Lyanna was openly crying, tears running down her face. Missandei had a hand on Dany's shoulder, she looked sad, but understanding. Tyrion had his head in his hands groaning while Varys' just shook his head. 

"This is a disaster" Tyrion groaned "we were counting on Jon's support but if his hatred runs as deep as you say, it sounds like he will be an enemy. He won't harm you, but he will never yield because of who would succeed you to the throne. Regardless if you and he were to have children of your own, Aerion is your first-born and heir. Jon would rather burn the North than allow someone with Drogo's blood to rule"

"He's in pain" Lyanna said quietly "It's a pain for which he had no outlet so it became hatred for the ones who took you from him. I don't see a good solution here your grace. Jon may have been able to be convinced to return the North to the seven kingdoms, but he would want his own child to sit the throne as would the North. Jon will likely never be able to see past who their father was, and again, assuming you married and the North rejoined the realm, not only would it be an insult to the North, but it would pain him to no end seeing the result of your forced union with the Khal sit the throne instead of his own child assuming you had one."

"So what should be do then?" Varys finally asked

"We take the other kingdoms and give Jon time to think and calm down. Once that's done we march to Most Cailin and hope he is open to talking" Daenerys declared, finally regaining her queenly facade. Everyone in the room nodded their heads to Daenerys' satisfaction "so, shall we begin?"


	2. Fallout & Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading alot of comments I went and re-read chap 1 and wow y'all were right, it was over the top on the racism. So I went and changed it. Hopefully I'll make less people upset now. Anyway, here's chapter two!

Jon sat alone in his cabin, nursing a goblet of ale while trying to control his raging emotions,

_ Why? Why of all the people to be their father did it have to be  _ _ HIM _ _ ! Thanks to that Khal and Dany's good-for-nothing cunt of a brother, she was forced into a marriage with a known rapist, and worse than that, was forced to bear his children! He knew that the children had no control over their own birth, hells no one knew what is was like to be blamed for how you were born more than he did, so why couldn't he stand the thought of being near them?  _ Jon growled angrily as this wasn't helping anything. 

_ Despite how angry he was he couldn't bring himself to harm children, he refused to become anything like Ramsay Bolton. _ Jon's internal debate was broken by the sound of Ser Davos opening the door with a loud creak. 

"Your Grace? May I ask why we left in such a hurry? All them fools on the deck seem to think she threatened to burn ye' alive. I was hoping you could settle them down and set the record straight"

For a moment Jon just stared into his goblet of ale. His eyes snapped up to Davos' for a brief moment before he returned his gaze to his goblet "she has children Davos'" he finally muttered

Davos' eyes widened before he burst out laughing "so you mean to tell me your grace" he said between laughs "that we stormed off Dragonstone in the middle of the night I might add, because the queen has children?" 

Jon glared "this isn't funny Davos. If it was just the fact she had children it would be fine, I could learn to love them. I never craved power like most do, I just wanted to belong somewhere, to have a home where it wasn't a shame to have me in the room. I found that with her in Pentos, but then her brother and that raping horse-lord took it all away. 

"She was forced to marry him and become no better than a glorified bed slave while I went to the wall, only to find that it was no better than what I left, hell's it was worse! I got murdered by my own men, fought a war that we have no real chance of winning without-" Jon trailed off realization lighting his eyes "fuck!" Jon roared as he threw the goblet into the wall "I didn't even ask for the gods damned dragonglass!" 

Davos paled at that but before he could speak Jon continued "I'll deal with that once I have a clear head. So I went home, watched my baby brother die right in front of me, took back Winterfell and was legitimized by Robb's will and named King in the North. Suddenly I belonged somewhere, and yet it still didn't fill that void. Something was still missing, a hole Winterfell couldn't fill, but she always did. And what happens when I finally see her again? I learn that she had children with the man who forced us apart and raped her! And I'm just supposed to roll over and take it? Just put my support behind having an heir that is born of rape from a horse-lord that I despise with everything I am? Even in the impossible event that I  _ was _ willing, the Lord's of Westeros would never allow it! They would demand that she marry a Westerosi Lord and have an heir with him. They would never accept Dothraki blood on that throne. That's the cold, hard truth. Whether she wants to admit it or not, it's true. And now, now I may have to fight a war I can't win, nor afford to waste resources on, just because I won't let that rapist's children sit the throne! 

Jon's chest was heaving as he finished his rant but Davos' was calm as ever "you are right about the Lord's reaction, and you are right that you cannot be asked to support the children of the man who raped the woman you love. But if we don't get that dragonglass your grace...we're fucked. So...what now? Sail for White Harbor and pray we find dragonglass somewhere else?"

Jon thought for a moment before a sly grin began to emerge on his lips "Davos" he began "you know the island, probably better than anyone since you lived here with Stannis. Is there anywhere we could anchor the ship without being seen on the south side of the island where Sam said the dragonglass cave was?" 

Davos looked slightly confused "there is one place your grace, where the sea took a sizeable chunk out of the island where we could hide the ship, it's basically a cave with deep enough water for the ship not to run aground...why?"

Jon smiled "because we are turning around. We have to get that dragonglass, and now I have no intention of asking for permission. We use the cover of darkness and hide the ship and then we make for the cave. Gods willing we will be able to get in, get enough dragonglass, and then use the darkness to escape unnoticed"

Davos smirked as he rose from his chair "I'll tell the men we have a new mission then your grace" and with that, he left leaving Jon once again alone, with only his turbulent thoughts for company. 

  
  


Daenerys' meanwhile had called another meeting of her council where the raging debate over strategy was beginning to try her patience. Finally she spoke "Enough! We will have the unsullied take Casterly Rock. I shall personally escort the iron fleet to dorne and then to blackwater bay before returning here. Lady Olenna shall return to Highgarden, gather her forces and have them meet the dornish at Kings Landing. Once everything is in place, I shall join them with the remaining unsullied and my khalasar. That is final" There were some shocked looks that Daenerys herself made the final plan but everyone knew better than to question it. 

"Lord Tyrion, Lady Lyanna, and Missandei please remain. The rest of you may leave" Daenerys' waited until everyone had filed out of the room before she sat down and groaned "now if I could just figure out how to convince Jon about the children" 

"That is unlikely at best your grace. Jon made his opinion quite clear on them, he won't help put them on the throne, even if you have chi-" Tyrion froze and his eyes went wide with the realization of his omission. 

"Tyrion?" A concern filled voice spoke but it barely even registered as he truly understood the enormity of their problem. He was lost in his thoughts till the Queen's voice broke him out if it

"Tyrion? What is it? You look like you've seen an other"

Tyrion gulped "your grace….I just realised something...that could very well mend the rift between yourself and the King in the North...or could be our undoing"

"Well?" Daenerys' asked, not quite able to keep the eagerness from her voice "what is it you have realized?"

"Technically your grace, Jon is Rhaegar's heir. Therefore the iron Throne is his by right-" 

"Yes we know this Tyrion" Daenerys' interrupted "but how does that change anything?" 

"I will explain if you will allow me to finish your grace. So because of that, If you and Jon had a son, he would be the heir, even though you have already have Aerion and Rhaenys. That child would have a far greater claim, But then so would any son Jon has with another woman-" 

Daenerys' visibly winced at the thought, getting a small idea of how Jon must have felt "-so you see your grace that if Jon learns who he is, knowing all the facts and marries you, then your first born son together will be the heir. But if he married another, that child would have as much if not more right to the throne than your own children. Hence why this could either save our relations with Jon, or be the cause of a war."

Daenerys' eyes had gone wide at the implications, while she was pleased that she may have found a way to get Jon to return to her, she was worried that even with the succession problem out of the way he may not be able to stomach the idea of being around Aerion and Rhaenys and therefore marry another, causing a war over the throne once Daenerys' had passed. It was imperative that she be the one to tell Jon who he really is, if he found out without knowing this, it could destroy everything.

"Lady Lyanna" Daenerys began "is there anyone who else who knows the truth? That could tell him too soon?" 

Lyanna thought for a moment "to be completely honest I don't know. I thought I would die in that bed once I'd made Ned promise to protect him, just after that the world went dark, and I thought I was dead. I don't know who Ned had with him that day, I was never able to find that out, I'm sorry your grace"

Daenerys' waved away her apology but sighed as she spoke, her voice in a low, ominous tone "it appears you are correct Tyrion, this will either be our saving grace...or our potential downfall. If there is still someone left alive who can tell Jon the truth…. well as you say, we may be fucked"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and let me know how this is and if I should continue 
> 
> (Also, idk if Jon's titles sound right but hey, never really done one where the whole title reading happens so cut me some slack lol)
> 
> (constructive criticism please, no need to be a jerk :)


End file.
